Hot Spot Vs Heatblast
DC Comics Vs Ben 10! A misunderstanding in a time of crisis escalates quickly! Which cocky teenager has the better firepower? Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro '' (Spencer’s Theme, 0:07-0:33)'' Tall pillars of flame erupt over the cityscape of a small Middle Eastern town; a confrontation is taking place, leading everyone to run inside to the safety of their homes. The streets are abandoned, save for a young boy wearing a green jacket and a complex watch around his wrist: Ben Tennyson. He runs through the city, trying to make his way over to the scene of the action. Ben: (Internally) What the heck is going on here? I thought these super-guys were supposed to be other teens, but this is a little extreme! (Dark Tension, 0:00-0:20) As the blasts fade away to silence, Ben runs around a corner, and nearly gets knocked over by an African American teenager dressed in black, who runs past him into the city. Ben: Yo, hold on! Who are you! Isaiah: Get out of here kid, it isn’t safe! Ben: I know, I’m here to help! You’re a Titan, aren’t you? Isaiah stops, and suspiciously turns around. Isaiah: Why does that interest you? Ben: Robin sent me here. The Titans are in trouble, he asked me to help! Isaiah: No... no, you’re her! You’re not fooling me! (Return To Ash, 0:04-0:22) Isaiah’s eyes glow white and his skin erupts into a magma-like flame, covering his entire body underneath his suit. Transformed once again, he braces for battle. Hot Spot: Stay away from me! You can’t touch me like this! Ben: I don’t know what you’ve been through, or who you think I am, but... After narrowly dodging a fireball thrown by Hot Spot, Ben's patience runs out; his Omnitrix glows and he gives it a tap. From his wrist, thick red rocks start covering his body, and a yellow fire begins to glow from underneath them. Soon, he is completely transformed into an alien made of magma, and puts up his fists against Hot Spot. Heatblast: Maybe I need to cool you down a few pegs. Announcer: The action is heating up! Ready! 'FIGHT!!! ' Who are you rooting for? Hot Spot! Heatblast! Draw! 60 (Return To Ash, 0:22-1:22) Both teens punch the air rapidly and send a volley of fireballs at each other. They collide in the air, forming a curtain of smoke and embers that Heatblast rockets himself through by blowing fire out of his heels. He delivers a hefty punch to Hot Spot’s face, followed by a few more jabs and a roundhouse kick. Before Hot Spot can even land, Heatblast pumps his fist into the air, and two sections of earth underneath the Titan and the Alien are shot up by streams of fire, carrying them both into the air. 53 With his platform, Heatblast shoots towards Hot Spot to punch him many more times over, before backflipping into the air. As he passes over Isaiah in the air, he extends both palms down towards him. Heatblast: Goodnight! Two powerful streams of fire erupt from Heatblast’s palms, colliding into Hotspot and sending him smashing through the earth platform and down into the ground, creating a large impact and cloud of smoke. Heatblast lands on the ground next to it, just in time for Hot Spot’s outline to glow in the smoke like a neon sign. 45 Hot Spot: My turn! Hot Spot blasts out of his collision site, using flames from his feet to power his own momentum, and shoulder-charges into Ben. The impact carries both over to a brick wall, and while Heatblast is winded by the impact, Hot Spot clenches his fists and forms two flames around them like Bunsen burners. With fire-powered punches, he unleashes a combo onto his opponent, including a powerful uppercut that knocks Heatblast into the air. Hot Spot flies after him, punching him further while spinning like a flaming corkscrew. 39 Heatblast escapes the attack in the air, and both teens fire a stream of fire at each other as they fall a short distance back to the ground. Both jets are equal in force, until Heatblast creates a second stream of fire from his legs. Using this second flame as a wave, he surfs over Hot Spot’s beam and descends rapidly with a punch. Hotspot crosses his arms and blocks the attack, but the impact still pushes his legs down into the cement. A wave of heat escapes Heatblast’s body, and the pavement underneath Hot Spot melts, trapping his legs in tar. As he tries to escape, Heatblast extends a hand, and shoots five fireballs into a line behind his opponent. They hover in the air until all are in place, and explode, freeing Hot Spot from his prison, at the cost of a powerful impact. He flies straight towards Heatblast, who, in a blinding flash of light, transforms into the massive Fourarms. Fourarms catches Hotspot out of the air, lifts him high up, and slams him into the ground, before stepping back and transforming back into the Pyronite. 25 Heatblast: And that’s the game! Hot Spot: Not yet! Hotspot flies up into the air to land a surprise kick on Heatblast’s face. Using his flames to propel himself around the battlefield, he punches and kicks Heatblast across the street, until he holds his hands out and uses to jets of fire to spin rapidly like a drill. Enveloping his legs with fire, he drills into Heablast, sending him flying through a clay wall, and catches up to him with his flight. Gripping the alien by the neck, a pissed-off titan drags him against the ground and up a wall, leaving behind a trail of fire all the way. When he reaches the roof of the building, he flings Heatblast into the air behind him. 12 As the two pyros fall down to the ground, they each shoot jets of flame from their hands, which clash with each other in the sky like beams of light a few times before they land. A fireball shot from Heatblast knocks Hot Spot back a few feet, but the Titan still stands. 9'' '''Hot Spot': RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! As his temper grows, Hot Spot’s flames become more and more intense, and a massive fireball envelops him as Heatblast looks on. Soon, the Teen Titan is surrounded by a ball of flame the size of a small building. With a final push, Hot Spot launches himself towards Heatblast, and the intense collision sends the alien flying backwards into a building, destroying it in the process. 'K.O!!!' (Silence) Heatblast’s body reverts back into Ben Tennyson, but the boy remains unconscious amongst the brick rubble. Convinced his threat is dealt with, Hot Spot cools down back into his own human form, and turns around to make a run for it. Up on a rooftop nearby, Madame Rouge watches him with binoculars, and smiles. Rouge: Foolish boy. Results (Feeding The Fire, 0:05) Announcer: This Melee's winner is... Hot Spot!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Heads Up Hey guys, MP here. I'm in the middle of an exam stretch, so don't expect me to be around the wikis that much until Christmas time. This melee was written ahead of time so it could simply be copypasted on schedule, but I'll be back soon to continue my fights (and tournament)! Category:MP999 Category:Firefight Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees